helloprojectfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
GaOri
GaOri (Gaori; GaonOricon; Formerly known as GinFence) is an Apop girlgroup formed under Hello! Project. Their best-selling single is "Ma. Ke. Nai." with 1,458,348 copies sold. Their lowest-selling single is "See You Again!" with 56,332 copies sold. Members *Hara Emiko (Leader; 24 years old; Japanese) *Kato Nori (24 years old; Japanese) *Matsumoto Chinatsu (23 years old; Japanese) *Byeon Eun Ae (22 years old; Korean) *Sobong Jae (21 years old; Korean) *Suzuki Hiroko (21 years old; Japanese) *Bu Hana (18 years old; Korean) *Yong Eun Kyung (17 years old; Korean) *Matsumoto Amaterasu (17 years old; Japanese) *Hu Hea Woo (16 years old; Korean) *Go Hyun Jae (15 years old; Korean) *Mochizuki Makoto (15 years old; Japanese) *Nakamura Misaki (14 years old; Japanese) *Kang Min Eun (13 years old; Korean) *Ito Masa (13 years old; Japanese) History 2006 After Super Junior was formed the year before, Tsunku was inspired to create another group composed of Korean and Japanese girls, therefore he held an audition. The winners were: *Hara Emiko (17 years old) *Kato Nori (17 years old) *Matsumoto Chinatsu (16 years old) *Byeon Eun Ae (15 years old) *Sobong Jae (14 years old) *Suzuki Hiroko (14 years old) *Bu Hana (11 years old) *Yong Eun Kyung (10 years old) *Matsumoto Amaterasu (10 years old) *Hu Hea Woo (9 years old) *Go Hyun Jae (8 years old) *Mochizuki Makoto (8 years old) *Nakamura Misaki (7 years old) *Kang Min Eun (6 years old) *Ito Masa (6 years old) Which made Kang Min Eun one of the youngest debuted Korean idols and Ito Masa one of the youngest debuted Japanese idols. Emi and Nori immediately graduated from school a few months after the announcement. July 2, Tsunku announced that their name would be "GinFence", which was a short version for "Original Confidence". He also announced their debut single called "Ma. Ke. Nai." to be released on September 12. They made their official debut on September 12 with the single'' "Ma. Ke. Nai.", which ranked 1st on the Oricon charts it charted for 1 month on the Oricon and sold 1,458,348 copies. 2007 Chii graduated from school. April 1, They released ''"Thank You" ''which sold 300,458 copies and ranked 1st on the Oricon, it charted for 4 weeks. November 4, They released ''"See You Again!" '', which sold 56,332. During the release event, they announced they would go on hiatus for awhile so that they could promote their group more. Some members started acting, some started out as radio DJs, some went to endorse brands, some went to other countries 2008 Alina graduated from school. December 30, Emi announced their new single to be called ''"Kon'nichiwa" ''which would be released on January 15, 2009 and their 1st concert tour to be held in Korea and Japan titled: ''"GinFence 2008 1st Asia Tour: Are You Confident?" which attracted a total of 50,000 fans worldwide. 2009 Jei and Yoko graduated from school and started officially working. 2010 March 21, They changed their name to "GaOri" which stands for "GaonOricon". Gaon is the music charts of Korea while Oricon is for Japan. Tsunku renamed them with the name "GaOri" because he wants them to "own" the Gaon and Oricon charts 2011 April 16, They released "Replay" as "GaOri" after a year of not releasing anything. 2012 Hana graduated from school. 2013 Kyuu and Ayaa graduated from school. May 13, After a 1 year hiatus, their comeback was announced to be on July 7, 2013. Their comeback single was announced to be "Undead Petal", which they would be collaborating with North Star. It was also announced that "Undead Petal" would be a single solely dedicated for Super Junior's Kim Heechul who has his birthday on the release date, July 7, 2013. It will serve as GaOri's 6th single and North Star's 3rd single. Discography Singles *09.12.2006 Ma. Ke. Nai. *04.01.2007 Thank You *11.04.2007 See You Again! *01.15.2009 Kon'nichiwa *04.16.2011 Replay *07.10.2013 Undead Petal (with North Star) Performances Asia Tour *GinFence 2008 First Asia Tour: Are You Confident? Trivia *Matsumoto Chinatsu and Matsumoto Amaterasu are not related. *Suzuki Hiroko has the same surname as Morning Musume's Suzuki Kanon, C-ute's Suzuki Airi and Hateranges' Suzuki Kei, although they are not related in any way. *They share a close relationship with XQZ and BTF. Category:GaOri Category:GinFence Category:Hara Emiko Category:Kato Nori Category:Matsumoto Chinatsu Category:Byeon Eun Ae Category:Sobong Jae Category:Suzuki Hiroko Category:Bu Hana Category:Yong Eun Kyung Category:Matsumoto Amaterasu Category:Hu Hea Woo Category:Go Hyun Jae Category:Mochizuki Makoto Category:Nakamura Misaki Category:Kang Min Eun Category:Ito Masa Category:Korean Nationality